Interrogation
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: The entire team has been kidnapped. The unsubs want answers, but what happens when the truth isn't what they want to hear.
1. Chapter 1

The team had just finished a difficult case, and was trying to get the images of mutilated children out of their minds. Five little girls had their lives stolen from them. They had found the killer, when he tried to abduct another girl. He had a body in the back of his van. Reid had been the one to find it.

"He left her eyes untouched,"he said,"I could still see her fear."

"Spence,"JJ tried to console,"the girl had died before our jet even landed. We're lucky we managed to save the child he was trying to abduct at the time."

A smell filled the jet. It was subtle at first, but then it grew to the point where the entire team was attempting to discover the source. JJ fell over while grabbing her head.

"JJ!"Reid screamed while sitting down next to her,"are you alright?"

She was unconscious. Prentiss fell next.

Morgan was beside her, trying to wake her up.

"Come on Prentiss wake up. Don't do this,"he repeated.

One by one the men went unconscious. First Hotch, then Rossi,then Morgan. Reid was the only one left. The jet started spinning around. Reid began to experience, an unbearable headache. He felt sick to his stomach. Sleep was merciful.

* * *

Garcia had left her office to greet the team. Her heart went out to all of them. It was painful enough to see the images on her computer screens. She couldn't imagine actually seeing the dead children. She waited patiently in front of the elevator doors, while trying not to think about the pictures she had filed away in the system.

A door opened, and an unfamiliar man walked out.

"Good evening miss Garcia,"he said with a smile.

"Good evening,"she said with a smile, even though she had no idea who the man was.

The man pulled a knife out of his pocket,"start walking or I will cut you right here."

He led her into the elevator, where he pushed the button that took them to the ground floor. Before they reached their destination. Garcia's captor hid his knife, when the doors opened to reveal a man in a suit walked in. He Pushed a button and continued to face forward. The man with the knife looked at Garcia, daring her to make a move. Warning her not to say a word.

The man got off, and five minutes later so did they. The man put his arm around her, and led her outside. He walked her to the back of the building, where they found a car.

The man opened up the door on the passenger side.

"Get in,"he ordered.

Garcia hesitated. What if she could stall him until the team got back? Then they would know something was wrong when she wasn't there.

"If you don't get in,"he said,"then I'll have to force you."

In a flash his hand was out of his pocket, and holding a cloth. He forced it against her mouth. She continued to fight until sleep took over her body.

* * *

When Reid woke up everything was dark. He felt something touching his hand. He let his eyes adjust, before he saw that JJ's hand was on top of his. He he heard a groan from across the room. He recognized it as Hotch. He saw a shadowy figure rise from the floor.

"Reid,"he said in a tired voice,"what do you remember?"

"There was a smell. We all went unconscious I just woke up a few seconds ago."

Everyone accept for Garcia was in the room. Reid hoped that meant that she was safe. She was probably informing the Bureau of their disappearance. If the were lucky they would be found in a few hours. He felt JJ's hand move.

She gasped,"Spencer,what's going on?"

"I don't know,"he admitted,"but don't worry we'll find out."

The team continued to wake up. They were all confused, and tired. When Prentiss woke up, they all looked to Hotch to know what to do.

"We don't know why this man has us or who he is. Until then our best bet is to avoid antagonizing him,"he ordered.

A light turned on from a distance. It revealed an interrogation room, with Garcia handcuffed to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan was immediately on his feet. All of his instincts were dedicated to finding a way to protect her. His entire body tensed up when one of the men entered the room.

"Ms. Garcia, I'm Detective Morisson,"he introduced himself,"My partner brought you here to ask you about a case that you were contacted to research."

He must have noticed that she flinched at the sound of his voice, because the next thing out of his mouth was a little less uniform.

"Can I get you a drink, water, coffee?"

Garcia didn't even look up at him. He just smiled, and started circling the table.

"That's okay. I just thought I'd ask. I wanted to be be polite."

Everyone was surprised when he kicked the chair out from under her. Garcia was on the floor, struggling to get up, when his shoe came down on her chest.

"Stay down. If you're not going to converse in a human conversation, then you can sit on the floor, like any other animal."

"Why am I here?"she said in almost a whisper.

"I was hoping you would ask that. The reason I brought you, and your team here is-"

"My team is here?"the look in her eyes went from fear for herself to fear for her team.

"The reason we brought your team here," he said with obvious irritation from being interrupted,"is because six months ago, I contacted you about a case I wanted you to investigate, and I got a call, saying that I was wrong. I wasn't wrong."

"What was the case?"

"I'm not even surprised you had to ask,"he pulled a picture out of his jacket, and shoved it into her face,"do you remember this woman? Who am I kidding? Of course you don't. You only deal with serial killers. One death isn't glamorous enough for you. Let me refresh your memory."

* * *

 _Six months ago_

"Miss Garcia, I'm desperate. Everyone says my sister over dosed, but she was found in the woods, her purse was missing, and her clothes were ripped. I know my sister wouldn't kill herself. Can you just look through the files?"

"Yes of course sir, and I am so sorry for your loss,"said an empathetic Garcia.

"Thank you,"he sighed, as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

She hung up the phone, and began to look into the files. Everything pointed to suicide. She was a young woman, who had lost both her fiancé, and her unborn child in a car accident. Ever since the she went into a deep depression. She quit her job, she stopped going out, she even had her groceries delivered so she wouldn't have to go out. Just a few months ago she was in the hospital because she tried to kill herself with the same pills that were found during the autopsy.

She knew that this woman had most likely taken her own life, but she wanted to make sure, before she broke his heart.

Garcia left her office to go talk to JJ.

* * *

"And that's when the case left my hands,"Garcia concluded,"I had no control over what happened after that."

"Okay,"the man looked like he might show mercy,"I believe you."

The other man walked in, he was much larger that the one who was interrogating her.

"Inject her,"he ordered,"and then, go get that pretty blonde chick."

"No, please,"Garcia begged,"don't hurt her. She didn't do anything."

"Shut up,"the other one kneeled down on the floor, and covered her mouth.

When the needle was plunged into her neck, Garcia's eyes went wide, and then they closed.

* * *

The rest of the team was standing in shock. They didn't know what to say, until Reid spoke for them.

"We're not letting him take JJ,"he said with pure determination in his voice,"I don't care what the cost is."

"Reid you can't be serious,"Morgan said with a raised eyebrow,"what if the cost is Garcia? Our best course of action is to do what they want. That way we can leave this place with the least amount of damage possible."

"I am not giving JJ to them so she can be a bargaining chip,"Reid looked like he might punch Morgan.

"Garcia is already a bargaining chip, and we are going to get her away from those sons of bitches even if we all have to go with them."

"Don't worry, agent Morgan,"a voice came out of nowhere,"you'll get your turn."

Then a vapor began to fill the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When JJ woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was handcuffed to the table. The cuffs were so tight that they were cutting into her wrists. She tried not to show fear, but she knew her trembling hands were going to betray her. She put one on top of the other, and took a deep breath.

"Hello Agent Jareau,"said the same man who had harassed Garcia,"tell me, why are you not with your son?"

"You can't be serious,"JJ laughed trying to belittle him,"probably because I'm being held against my will with the rest of my team."

"Jennifer, be serious,"he said with a no-nonsense tone,"If we were able to kidnap seven FBI agents, don't you think it would be simple to kidnap a little boy who was playing in his own back yard?"

She tensed up,"What did you do?"

"Mommy!"Henry's voice filled the room,"help me!"

She stood up immediately,"Where is he?!"

"Don't worry Jennifer he's safe,"he answered,"for now."

"What do you want?"she asked through gritted teeth.

"I want you to sit back down, and tell me everything that happened,"he told her.

* * *

 _Six months ago_

 _JJ was ready to go home, and see her family, when Garcia walked in._

 _"JJ, I just got a call from a man who believes his sister was murdered,"she said,"and the police have ruled it a suicide."_

 _"Pen,"she sighed,"unless the police invite us to investigate, we can't do anything."_

 _"I looked in on the case, and it looks like a suicide, but I want to make sure I don't give this family false information. I was hoping you could look into it to make sure they're right."_

 _JJ sighed again," give me the files."_

 _She was ready to give it a quick scim, and then go home to relax, but there was something off about the case. Her credit card only showed that she had gone to a restaurant, on the night she was murdered, and no one in her family had bought the pills that were found in her. She didn't even drink any alcohol that night. It all looked suspicious._

 _JJ picked up the files, and took them to Hotch's office._

* * *

"I've told you everything, now let my son go,"she said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that,"he answered with a smile," but a can put him with the rest of your team."

JJ knew that Henry would be safe with them. Her team would never let anything happen to him.

* * *

The team was awake, and aware of what was happening. They all cringed when they heard the agonized cries of what could only be the other man opened the door he had a knife against Henry's throat.

"Make one move, and I will kill the little brat,"he threatened.

The whole team stood still, as Henry was shoved into the tiny room. He kept screaming for his mommy. Everyone tried to help him, but no one knew the words to say.

"Hey buddy,"Hotch tried,"It'll be fine, just breathe."

The room was still filled with his cries.

"Hey little man,"Morgan said,"Can you be brave for your mommy?"

Henry calmed his cries, until they had been suppressed into little whimpers.

"Mommy doesn't need me to be brave. She's the brave one,"he hiccuped.

"Sometimes your mommy needs you to be brave for her,"he said, with one hand on his shoulder,"right now your mommy is with a very bad man, and-"

The thought of his mommy being in trouble only made him want to scream more. This earned Derek a series of glares from the rest of the team.

He sent them back a look that said _hey, I don't know what I'm doing._

"Henry you don't have to be brave,"Reid said," it's true that being brave is important, but you don't need to pretend that you're not scared."

"Are you scared?"Henry asked in a whisper.

"A little bit,"Spencer confessed.

Henry crawled into Spencer's lap, and buried his head in his chest, when Spencer put his arms around him he whispered,"me too."


	4. Chapter 4

JJ fought her restraints. She had to get back to her son. She needed to be with her little boy. Her team would try to help him. She had no doubt about that, but he was just a little boy, and he needed his mommy.

"Agent Jaraue,"the man said,"I'm going to take you back to the holding cell. You're going to behave, because if you don't, my partner will kill your son, and we will do it in front of you, and I have a friend,"he leaned in closely, and whispered in her ear,"he likes little boys."

"You're sick,"she spat back.

"That's the kind of thing that could get a little boy killed,"he whispered,"I'd watch my tongue if I were you."

He unlocked her shackles, and put an arm around her. He opened the door, and led her across the hall. His partner was in front of the door. He unlocked the door, then he stepped aside. The man holding JJ opened the door, and shoved her in the room.

"Agent Hotchner,"he said,"you can either come with me, or I will kill everyone in this room, except for you. Starting with the boy, and ending with his mother."

Hotch stood up silently, and walked out the door. He stayed calm, for his team, and for himself, but in his mind he was terrified. What about Jack? Did they have him? Was his son alone somewhere in this building? He started making a million promises.

 _I'll never miss his birthday again. I'll never ask him to clean his room after a long day. I will never yell at him if he is no where near here._

"I know what you're thinking agent Hotchner, we don't have your son, but that can be arranged, if you don't behave,"said the man leading him.

The door closed behind them, and JJ found Henry attached to Reid. She thrived to pry him off, but the young child clung to him like his life depended on it.

"Come here, sweetheart,"she said,"It's okay, I've got you."

He slowly raised his head, revealing the tear stains on Reid's shirt. He reached for her, and she picked him up, and held him close.

"Thank you,"she mouthed to Reid.

* * *

Hotch kept his neutral gaze, as his captor paced around the room.

"I want to know everything that happened to my sister's case since it landed on your desk,"he said,"you're the leader of that team, so this is all your responsibility."

"You're right,"Hotch agreed,"I should be held accountable for any mistakes that were made."

"What did you do when your communications Liason brought the case to your desk?"

* * *

 _Hotch was ready to go home to his son, when JJ came and stopped him in his tracks._

 _"Hotch,"she said,"Garcia was contacted today by a man who wanted the files from his sister's suicide,and I think there's more to this than what the police found."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _"She tried to kill herself a few months ago, but she received counseling afterwards, and she was recovering well, according to her therapist. She did go out the night before her body was found, but she wasn't drinking. I think this might be a possible homocide,"JJ revealed._

 _"Okay,"Hotch said,"but even if you're right, we haven't been formally invited yet."_

 _"I already called the local sheriff's office,"she said,"they're willing to let us send two agents to look into the situation. If they're convinced that there was foul play involved, they will invite us."_

 _"Give me the file,"he said,"I'll look it over tonight. I'll send Morgan, and Prentiss in the morning."_

 _"Thank you sir,"she said, before leaving. She accepted that there was nothing more she could do tonight, followed the lead of the rest of the team, and went home to her family._

 _Hotch read the file, and he knew there was something unusual involved in this. He checked the clock, and knew that it was to late to ask them to come in now. He decided to ask them tomorrow when they got to work._

* * *

 _"The next day, I sent them to investigate,"Hotch said to his interrogator,"I had no control over the case after that."_

 _"I suppose I'll have to bring both agents in at the same time,"the man replied._

 _"I suppose you will,"Hotch said, looking him in the eye._


	5. Chapter 5

The door to their cell opened, and Hotch was pushed back into the room with them.

"Agents Morgan, and Prentiss,"called their abductor,"come with me."

"And if we don't,"Morgan challenged, while putting himself between the man at the door, and Henry.

"I can knock everyone out again,"he pretended to offer,"but I don't know if the boy can take it."

"Morgan,"Prentiss knocked him out of a mixture of anger and cold calculations,"let's just go."

"She's a smart one,"said the man prodding them along,"you know, my brother has a thing for brunettes."

"Your brother is a coward,"Morgan spat back,"just like you."

"Really, how do you figure?"

"You had to knock us all out when we were on the jet,"he answered," our tech analyst wasn't armed, and you still needed a weapon to subdue her. You had to take a little boy as calateral because you're weak."

"Watch your mouth,"his opponent said,"If you think my brother and I are weak, you should keep talking to test that theory."

"You don't want to do this,"Prentiss interjected,"you just want answers. You knocked us out because you don't want to hurt us. You sent your brother with a knife so our tech analyst wouldn't fight. You took the boy so you wouldn't have to hurt any of us, because no one is going fight you, when a little boy is at stake."

He looked amused,"so how does this work? He can do you at anytime, and you get to yank his leash?"

They were in the interrogation room. There were three chairs.

"I don't think I'll have to restrain you,"he said to Prentiss ,"but you're a little unpredictable,"he said to Morgan."

He shackled Morgan's hands to the table, and motioned for Prentiss to sit down next to him.

"What happened when you were informed of the case?"

* * *

Morgan, and Prentiss looked at each other nervously.

"Did JJ call you too?"Morgan asked.

"Yeah,"Prentiss said,"Why would Hotch need both of us?"

They went in at the same time, to see a sleep deprived Hotch sitting at his desk.

"Please sit down,"he said,"I need to ask a favor from you."

"Anything,"Morgan promised for both of them.

"I need you to investigate a possible homocide,"he told them,"just go interview the local police, and the family. If there is any reason for you to think this is anything other than a suicide, call me."

Morgan and Prentiss got their go bags and headed for Morgan's car. They knew that Hotch would never authorize a jet trip for two agents. When they got to the car, Prentiss started reading the file.

"Mary Lance was a twenty-three year old woman with a history of depression, and drug abuse. She attempted suicide a year ago, and now she works at a local strip club. She was found, dead in the woods. She had over dosed on the same pill she tried to kill herself with a year ago."

"What makes Hotch think it isn't a suicide?"

"Mary completely changed her life after her suicide attempt. She started looking for a job, she was saving money instead of blowing every paycheck, she was even working to get her bachelor's degree. This is a woman who is planning for the future," Prentiss said.

"So what causes a woman who never cared about herself to start preparing for the future, only to end her own life in the end?"

"Well," she answered," I guess that's for us to figure out."

When they got to the Precinct, they were both greeted by the sheriff.

"I hope you all aren't taking any time off from a real murder case to check into a suicide case, just because a grief stricken family member is calling fowl,"he sighed.

"What can you tell us about the victim?" Morgan asked, brushing that last comment aside.

"I grew up with her and her brother," his whole demeanor changed," she was a sweet girl, until she started hanging out with some not. Her brother didn't like it. He's been in denial the whole time."


End file.
